The Blind Dragon
by Aikan
Summary: Hermione and Draco are put together by a force that could only be fate...or probablity. Wait, ignore that. Anyhow, Yule Ball, D/H.
1. The Blind Dragon

# The Blind Dragon

  
  
**Draco's POV**  
I heard Pansy outside my door whining as I adjusted my collar. That whiny little girl certainly wasn't my first choice for the Yule ball, but at this point I didn't have a choice. An owl from my father two weeks ago had decided that pretty fast. He had given me a list of "suitable" dates to choose from. Kathy Draconis, Emily Crabette, and Millicent Bulstrode were in that list. At least Paansy didn't attempt to snuff jello through her nose like that tomboy Kathy, or conjure mini-dark marks in the common room like Emily. Millicent Bulstrode? I told Father that I would prefer not to have my feet amputated from being crushed. Or, told him that in my head. I didn't want to have to spend another week cradeling a broken arm like my last return to Hogwarts when I made a badly-placed joke about the Dark Lord. I finished fiddling with my dress robes and gave myself up to Pansy, a horriffic vision in pink. But I held my head proudly as we walked out of the dungeons.   
  
Or, I did until I saw Hermione. That was when I tripped.   
  
She was wearing a gorgeous dress of some filmy soft-yellow material that fell straight to the floor. The straight low neck was held up by slim straps that made the skin underneath look creamy and soft. Her hair was done in a sort of bun that looked beautiful and showed off a graceful neck. A few planned strands fell loose. My mind wandered for one second too long, and I lost my footing on the uneven dungeon floors. I fell with a crash, Pansy shrieking. "Draco, Draco!!!" as if i'd broked my neck and not just fallen. I saw Hermione turn her head in my direction, see me, then sneer and keep walking.   
Nothing hurt, at least nothing but my pride. How could I have done that? Not fallen, but looked at my arch-enemy like that? Distracted from years of fighting my a bit of skin? I shook my head sharply to get her picture out of my head. What would father think?  
  
  
** Hermione's POV**   
Colin, my date for the ball, had just run out of conversational topics when I heard a crash to my left. I turned my head sharply, more than ready for a distraction, any distraction. I saw Draco sprawled out on the floor. I fought an instinct to laugh hilariously at the scene, until I heard Pansy shrieking as though the world had come to an end. I sneered at her reaction: she woudl do anything for attention. I saw Draco shake her off, then look up and around. Our eyes met.   
It was like a bolt of electricity went straight throught me. His cold blue eyes gave me goosebumps across my back. However, they weren't the bad goosebumps I got when I was scared or angry - these were different, exciting. I turned away quickly. We'd arrived at the Great Hall.  
  
I gasped, like everyone else who had entered through these doors before me. The scene was beautiful: everything was within a Winter Wonderland theme. Corny, perhaps, for the Muggle world, but the Wizarding world knew how to do it right. Snow was falling everywhere. I tried to catch some on my tongue, and found to my delight that it was mint-flavoured! It wasn't cold, either, but instead gave you a warm feeling inside like hot chocolate on a winter's day. Relaxing music was being played by a band of snowmen, and the few couples that were dancing were on a dancefloor of non-slippery ice. Icicles hung from the cielings and off the sides of the tables, and there were many trees to the side, all covered in snow. Beautiful ice-sculptures were dotted throughout the room. My wondering gaze was interrupted by Colin, who, noticing my goosebumps, asked me if I wouldn't like to dance to get warmer. I said yes, eager to join Ron and Harry on the dance floor with their parteners Parvati and Ginny. I suppose Colin and I were rather ackward, but we were having a good time together.   
  
  
** Draco's POV**  
I entered the great hall, barely noticing all the decorations that Pansy was cooing and exclaming about. I was too busy trying to loosen her vice-like grip before my arm fell off. I saw Crabbe and Goyle in the corner closest to the refreshment table. I tried to catch their eyes, but without success. Pigs. I might have been able to drop Pansy off with them...  
*Just because you came with Pansy doesn't mean you have to _stay_ with her*, said a voice in the back of my head. I was prone to believing it, but remembering my broken arm and other "accidents", I pushed it away and mustering all the gentlemanly esteem I could manage to treat Pansy with, I asked the pig- I mean girl to dance.  
Much to the relief of my feet, Pansy did know how to dance. Much to the horror of hers, I didn't. By the time a second song had come on, she was attempting to show me how to do it. My pride wouldn't let her, and I pushed her offers away rudely. I didn't feel bad - I had no emotions to waste on her. Just as I pushed her away, Dumbledore stood up and anounced that it was time for the group dance. I groaned, along with the rest of the crowd, in mock dismay. It was a tradition for the school, and though everyone pretended to hate it, everyone loved it. It always formed new couples, and everyone enjoyed the chance to break away from their dates and dance with others. I was probably the only one who didn't for a single reason: I couldn't dance!  
  
** Hermione's POV**   
I welcomed the anouncement of the group dance - I soon found that Colin was an ackward dancer. I eagerly place myself in the girl's circle, snatching up by blindfold from the conjured table eagerly. I put it on, careful not to mess up my hair, and was pronounced ready and led into the line. Ten feet away, I could hear the guys going through the same process. I ordered my palms not to sweat, and reviewed what I knew of the group dance. Founded in 1467, it was a dance for students to know others outside of their own circle. People were lined up, and put with a random partener that could not be ditched until the dance ended. It was supposed to be a surprise, and though it was a common thing to peak, I prefered to keep my blindfold on till halfway through the dance. There's more mystery that way, I guess.   
Thirty seconds later, it was my turn. I felt myself gently prodded into the arms of my myster partener. I heard some giggles from the other people without blindfold. I sighed mentally. I've probably been stuck with Neville Longbottom - he sure dances like it. Truly, my partener didn't have a clue: no sense of music, rythem or dancing. It made me want to laugh hysterically for the second time tonight. I finally burst, laughing lightly and telling my partner that I was going to take my blindfold off now. I felt him tense slightly as if at the recognition of my voice, but he removed his arms from my waist and seemed to take of his as well. I had some trouble taking my blindfold off because of my hair, but from the sounds of it he had already gotten his off. I laughed again and whispered _Knotagella_, a charm to undo the knot at the back. I took it off gently, already sure that it was Neville.   
  
But it wasn't.  
  
I was starting straight into the shockingly blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
**A/N** Hi! Thanks for reading this far into the fic...now please review!! This is my first D/H fic, and I'd REALLY like to know how I'm doing! Thanks,  
-Aikan =)


	2. Le Dragon Aveugle

  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer at the bottom of the page if you _really_ want to read them...  
**Note:** Just to tell you, each chapter will have its name (the blind dragon) in a different language. Any guesses on this one? =)   
  


# Yeux Bleux Aveugles

  


By Aikan

  
  
  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
I'd been frozen with shock from the moment I'd heard her voice. Mechanically, I removed the blindfold and watched her struggle with hers. I made no offer to help, because behind her head I could see faces whirling. Hermione smiling sweetly at Harry, my father magically beating me time and again, Hermione again, glaring at me after some smart crack. I broke out of the trance a second later, my eyes meeting Hermione's. I held her gaze steadily, locked in place by the warmth in her eyes, their depth of brown. I could image what would happen next : the warm brown would turn cold as it always did when she looked at me, and she would let her grip slacken. Her lip would curl almost imperceptibly as I'd seen it do so many times, and she'd make some smart insulting crack then leave me embarrassed in the centre of the dance floor.   
  
But she didn't.  
  
"Oh..." she whispered, cheeks turning slightly pink and looking down as if she was....embarrassed? Hermione Granger...embarrassed? The look on her face made me want to tell her it was okay, that I'd make whatever she was ashamed of go away. To tuck that loose strand hair behind her ear, to-  
  
"I thought you were Neville." she stated, then realizing the humour of her statement, giggled slightly then regained her composure, and replaced her laughter with her half smile that had grown to drive many guys around the bend.   
*And who said you aren't like most guys?* piped up a little voice in my head.  
My Malfoy charm kicked in without my consent, and, lifting her chin lightly with my thumb and forefinger, looking into her eyes, whispered, "That good a dancer?", teasingly, provokingly, daring her to flirt back.   
  
Flirt? My God, I was flirting with Granger.  
  
The sudden thought of what my father would do brought me back to reality. I quickly took a step backwards, and tripped over the edge of the dance floor. I twisted to try and break my fall with my hands, but to no avail and landed squarely on my elbows. The pain shot through the aforementioned body part, making me wince.   
  
  
**Hermione's POV**   
  
Wow. Draco Malfoy. Boy was I going to head about this later... But in that moment, it didn't matter. For a second, it didn't matter that he was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor, or that at any other point in time we couldn't be within 6 yards of each other. I was too caught up in those beautiful blue eyes that had taken the place of the every day icicles. These eyes showed pain, suffering, and compassion. These eyes cared.   
The I realized what I was doing. I blushed and looked at my feet, suddenly realisation that I didn't totally hate him...not one bit. This made me blush a little harder, my lips forming an o. I let out a little sound of incredulity. Surprised at the sound I made, eager to make up an excuse so that he wouldn't guess what I felt, I blurted out the first thing I thought of.   
"I thought you were Neville"  
  
Oops.   
So that wasn't exactly what I had in mind... Suddenly realising the hilarity of this statement, I giggled, glad of the comic release. Then I realized that he was looking at me, not angrily, but half in surprise, half in insult. I controlled my giggles but couldn't refuse a smile. Once again, I looked at my feet. 'Here it comes,' I thought to myself, 'this is where Malfoy gets over the shock and embarrasses me. This one isn't going to be-  
I felt a soft finger and thumb gently push my chin upwards so that I was looking directly into hi eyes. Shorter than Ron's overstated 6'2, but still taller than my 5'5, I had a perfect view into "the windows of his soul", pulling me into their depths.   
"That bad a dancer?" he said softly. At that moment, I forgot everything except the soft fingers holding my head and the blue orbs that were drawing me nearer and nearer. Then a look of pain crossed those beautiful blue eyes and he pulled back, looking frightened, angry. He took a quick step back and tripped over the ledge that started the area where the tables were. He landed with an 'OOF'. I watched in confusion as he sat back up, looking around to see if anyone had seen him. Luckily no one had - Lavender and Ron were nowhere to be seen, and Harry and Ginny obviously had eyes only for each other. No one else was looking in our direction. He pushed up his sleeves to see if any damage had been done. Still I watched, too surprised to move, considering his every move. And watching him do that, I saw something that didn't belong on any person, Slyterin or not. A long, dark purple scar ran along his arm, from wrist to elbow, sticking out like a beacon on his pale skin. This broke me out of my trance. I kneeled beside him.   
"Who did this?" I asked, hoping my concern didn't show too much. He swung his head towards me. His eyes were cold, frozen, like a cat's before pouncing on prey. Dangerous eyes, that made me want to back up and run away. Not the eyes that moments ago I'd been swallowed up by.   
"Get away from me, Mudblood," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. There was nothing in those eyes. I must have been halucinating. I didn't need telling twice, not from someone who looked ready to bite, but hesitated for a moment, unsure about the scar.   
"Why the wait? Poor slut can't get anyone else to dance with? Where'd Colin go, in some corner with-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. His words hurt, more than they should have, coming from Malfoy, and I slapped him. Hard. Leaving a bright white hand print on his face. Or, at least I think I did. I didn't stick around to see it. I walked away, quickly, getting quicker until, at the door of the great hall, I broke into a run, my eyes starting to well up. How stupid had I been?   
By the time I got to the entrance to the common room, tears were streaming down my face. Why had I let him get to me? Probably just trying to weaken me to get at Harry, I thought, as I gave a rather disgruntled Fat Lady the password. As I proceeded through the hole, I heard her whisper to her friend Violet, "Poor dear. We get one or two of these every ball, such a shame.." her voice faded out. I collapsed onto one of the fluffier chairs in the common room.   
How could I have let him get to me like that, when after all, he was a Malfoy.. But what I had seen in his eyes, the compassion and pain, I couldn't forget. Or that other look he had on his face when he was looking at me. Or the fact that he had flirted first. Flirted. Wow. What had I gotten myself into? So, sitting there in the Gryffindor common room, I sorted out my thoughts. A playboy, I told myself. Using me to get to Harry. By the time I'd convinced my self that he was a rotten example of a human being and wizard he was, I could hear the others coming up from the Great Hall. Not wanting to be questioned, I slipped quietly up to the dorm, and changing into my comfiest nightshirt, pretended to be asleep when the others stormed in. As I drifted off to the sounds of Lavender describing how sloppy a kisser Ron was, all I could think of was the pain in those blue eyes.   


*  
*  
*  
*   
  
**A/N** Haha!! I've finally got it out!! I'm horribly sorry that this has taken so incredibly long to produce, but I went through a couple of bricks of writers block and wasn't sure where I was going with it. Now that I do actually have a clue, the next parts should be faster. Anyhow, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, you were all very kind on everything and thanks for the tips on grammar etc., they are much appreciated and needed. I've spell checked this one! =) Oh, and thanks to the person who pointed out Draco's eye color, yes, you are right, but for the purposes of this story I'm just gonna make them blue.. politically incorrect me! Thanks for your attention to that detail, sorry that I won't be doing anything to it. Well, thats bout it, enjoy the story!  
-Aikan =)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavander, Draco, his evil father, Hogwarts and about everything else that you recognise belong to the creative genius of J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money off this and probably couldn't, so please don't sue me. You can have a quarter if you like... Reviews are nice..*hopeful smile* I hope to get the next one out soon! -Aikan


	3. Drago Cieco

# 

Drago Cieco

  
By Aikan  
  
**Draco's POV   
** I rubbed my elbow as I walked down the damp hallways to the Slytherin Common room. This time, I was more careful to not trip on the various stones that were far from flat. As careful as I was, I was still preoccupied with Hermione. Why did I do that to her? Lead her on then drop her? Why did I do that to _ myself_? Sure, I played with girls a lot, but when I let them drop like old toys, it never affected me. I'd just went on to the next. Or at least I _did_. But something happened tonight, while looking right into her eyes. Something clicked. Those eyes...I could confide in those, tell them about my abusive father, about the loom of my unavoidable oath of allegiance to the Dark Lord, my need for a real friend and kindred spirit. I entered the common room then went straight to bed. I needed to think. About Hermione, no doubt. She was beautiful, for sure, but why was I attracted to her? Her wit, intelligence, or just the fact that she was practically unattainable? I stifled a yawn. I'll think about it in the morning.....  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
I was woken by desperate whispers the next day.   
"Hermione? Sleep late? She and Draco must have had some night!"  
I cracked open an eye. Draco? What Draco? My head was spinning.  
"As if! They walked out at separate times... Unless it was planned!"  
'Ohhh..', I thought, wincing at the memory, 'THAT Draco...'  
"You're both wrong! Luke and I were dancing near them - they had a fight, she slapped him, and then they walked out within minutes of each other. I saw it over Luke's shoulder!"  
"I don't believe you saw that. You and Luke were too busy-"  
I decided to end it there. I yawned loudly, and they all fell silent. I peeked out from behind my curtain, groggily muttering a "'Gmorning" before practically crawling to the bathroom. 'I am sooo NOT a morning person,' I said to myself, looking at my now-frizzy hair and sleepy eyes in the mirror. I splashed water on my face, and the shock of the water brought back the shock of last night. Then I remembered: Friday morning. Double potions with the Slytherins. And that meant Malfoy, too. Oh well, I'll just have to go back to plan A: ignore at all costs.   


* * * 

  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!" Snape snapped, as he turned on Ron, who, tired from last night, was sleeping with his head propped on the hand, little droplets of drool making a mess of the page covering the anilorpus potion. Ron's head snapped up, eyes blurry and hair a mess. Several girls giggled from the back of the class.   
"Err... Could you repeat that please, sir?" he asked in a slurred voice. Snape, only too happy to have caught him not paying attention, replied,   
"Surely you know by now that I don't repeat myself. 10 points from Gryffindor, and it'll be 20 next time I catch you with your mind outside of this classroom." He sneered and continued explaining the potion. 'So far, so good' I told myself. I'd arrived in class early, Draco just as we started. No awkward situations, eye contact or anything else that could mess with my sanity. And since when was I calling him Draco? The lesson droned on, with nothing extraordinary going on. Neville melted only his 17th cauldron this year. So far it was a record. Before the end of class, Snape made an announcement.   
"Seeing as many of your latest round of marks has been so..." here he added a greasy smile, trying to decide on the most appropriate word, "_mediocre_, I've decided to assign a voluntary research project. Your mark on this can boost your grade up to 15%, which for many of you could turn a fail into a pass. Or not." he added unpleasantly. I perked up. My last mark had been less than satisfactory, to put it lightly. I diligently took notes, knowing how much this would mean to my grade. Later, I decided, when Harry and Ron had Quidditch practise, I'd go check it out. It wasn't due for another month, so I'd certainly be the only one after the book. 'And I know exactly the one I want', I thought smugly. Sometimes it pays off being a bookie.   
  
  
  
**Draco's POV**  
I trekked to the library. It had been a long day, avoiding Hermione, hmm, avoiding Hermione some more, and oh yeah, a couple of classes.. I shook the crazy thoughts out of my head.   
*Well, if you do run into her, you just have to act rude like before* said my annoying inner voice. *What if I don't want to?* I retorted.  
It snorted. *Then you're actually beginning to feel human*.   
'You've got a point,' I thought, 'you've got a point'.   
  


* * * 

Now, after dinner with my usual moron entourage which seemed even stupider than before, I walked to the only place I could be alone. Cabbe and Goyle were afraid of it, and Pansy had been banned because of her fingernails-on-a-chalkboard shrieks. I didn't mind the place. At least I could get this essay done for professor Snape early. Maybe even get bonus points for handing it in early..   
  
These thoughts wafted through my mind as I went deeper and deeper into the walls of books. I ran my finger over the dusty spines, knowing exactly what I was looking for, coming to the spot where I knew it should be. But wasn't. Great, I thought, someone's misplaced the book. That'll be real easy to find, the library isn't an overly large place...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a cough somewhere very close to me. I whirled around, more than a little surprised to find myself not alone. Hermione was standing there, leaning against probably the one wall that didn't have books on it. She looked relaxed and comfortable, having not come into the real world enough to realize I was there within a few yards of her. Then, as if feeling my gaze, she looked up, eyes confused by what she read. Our eyes meeting, she raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement to my sneer then went back to her reading. Must have been a pretty deep book. I returned to looking for the book on Potions book I wanted, even though I knew it wasn't there. I didn't want to walk away and give the impression of backing down or leaving because she was there. I looked back and forth on the shelves, until I recognised every book on the shelf. Having satisfied my stubborn pride, I turned to walk away.   
"You realize I have the book you're looking for, Malfoy." she said dryly, that crazy half-smile sending shocks through my body.   
"Errr..." I chose as my ever-so-intelligent comment.   
"Though," she continued, "101 ways to being a better prick is over there in the Slytherin history section." She snapped the book closed with a hollow 'thump' as she walked past and deposited the book in my hands. I bristled.  
"At least we pricks have some pride: not like that little Potter boot-licker of a date you had yesterday." She turned back to glare at me. Her gaze ran down my shoulder to my arm, where I could feel them penetrate the heavy cloth hiding the scar.   
"I don't think he's the only boot-licker around here, Malfoy" she hissed looking directly at my scar, "and the at least boots he licks are clean. You should try it sometimes." Her lips curled at the apparent thought. She turned on her heel and walked away. Inside my head, I snorted. Don't I know it - I had about three weeks before I would be forced to swear allegiance to Voldemort. A new pair of boots to lick. Literally.   
  
**Hermione's POV**   
  
Well, nothing changed there, I thought as I walked out of the library. Same jerk.   
*Same wimp too? You've never seen a look like_ that_ cross his face!* a voice in my head asked.   
True; when I'd told him that he was a boot-licker too and looked pointedly at where his scar was, he'd looked pained or ashamed. I hadn't ever seen a look like that on anyone's face before, not to that extent. The only thing I could compare it to was the pain I _ thought_ I'd seen in his eyes. Not that it was there anymore. I rubbed my temples in frustration: why was I obsessing over him?  
  
"Hermione! Thank god... there's been an accident." Ron had run up behind and turned me around roughly by the shoulders. He was still dressed in his Quiditch robes. I could see the worry in his face.   
"Harry?" I asked, afraid of what could have happened. All the latest Death Eater attacks.. But it couldn't happen at Hogwarts, right? Or to Harry?   
He nodded quickly, "Harry was just going to call in the snitch when this green lightning bolt came out of nowhere and.." he gulped. I put a hand on his arm to stop him. I had a pretty good idea of what happened.   
"Is he alright?" I asked. Ron looked scared.  
"He's in the hospital wing right now...they wouldn't let me in." he paled. It must be pretty bad.   
"Come on... lets go see if there's any news." Please, oh please let it be good news, I thought as we walked quickly through the halls to the hospital wing. As we arrived, Professor Dumbledor stepped out of the infirmary door and closed it quietly behind him.   
  
  
  
**A/N** Yes, I'm going to end it there, next one coming out very soon, I promise. Any guesses on the language this time?   
  
**Disclaimer**Anything or anyone you recognise belongs to JK Rowling, the incredily talented author she is. The plot is mine.


	4. Drache blind

**A/N** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it really SOOOO much. It makes it worth writing these things to know that people are reading them, and even sometimes enjoying them!;-). Well, I would have had this out earlier, but ff.net's servers weren't working so there was a slight delay..anyhow, enjoy!!  
-Aikan 

#  Drache blind 

By Aikan 

Hermione's POV   
Dumbledor looked up quickly when he heard us approaching. His eyes were bright, falsely bright. He smiled kindly.   
"He's doing well for his condition," he said, and motioned us into a classroom a little way down the hallway. When inside, he put a silencing charm on the room so that no one could listen at the door. Then he looked at us in grim silence. I was the first to speak..   
"What _is_ his condition?" Silence followed.   
"That green light, known as _Padamenta_, was sent by Voldermort." Both Ron and I nodded impatiently, wanting more details.   
"How it broke through the barriers, I don't know. The only way it could possibly happen is through a traitor to this school summoning it while someone else, presumably Voldermort and 5 or 6 Death Eaters, was trying to push it through. As for Harry.. It was meant to do much worse but thankfully didn't succeed. However, it will be a week or two until he is strong enough to resume his normal classes."   
  
There was a very pregnant silence. Harry...out for a week...there's no way...a traitor... All these thoughts rushed through my brain as I stood there, confused. Ron wore a similar expression. Finally, he turned to Dumbledor.   
"What was it?" he asked quietly.   
Dumbledor paused for a moment, as if hesitating to tell us what it was because of its severity. But he continued.  
"A form of the Avada Kedavra curse. It takes an enormous amount of power from several people and therefor can be sent a great distance. The traitor on the inside was alone, as far as we could tell, because the force pulling it in was weak compared to the force of what must have been 6 or 7 death eaters. The school's defences did their best, and luckily Harry was only weakened. Not that the fall from his broom helped," he added. Once again, a large silence. Ron and I were too shocked to comment.   
"Regardless, we don't have an idea who the inside traitor was." He looked at both of us expectantly. I averted my eyes, and let Ron say it.   
"Malfoy." he growled. "Who else? He hates Harry more than anyone, and with his father, I wouldn't put _anything _ past him." He finished, a strange glint in his eye. This time Malfoy had gone too far with him. And with me too. Dumbledor nodded sagely.   
"I think it's time we have a talk with him." he said slowly. We nodded simultaneously. Walking towards his office, we passed Professor Snape, to whom he whispered something that made Snape's eyes grow wide and walk quickly off in the other direction. I assumed he'd been sent to fetch Malfoy. I shuddered at the thought of him. What a jerk. Doing this to Harry, right under our noses. That evening's conversation came back to me. The bootlicker. How fitting. I felt anger well up in me as I thought of Harry barely conscious for an entire week. He'd be caught. Oh yes, he _ would_ be caught.   
  
Draco's POV   
I looked up as Professor Snape walked into the common room, looking rather perturbed. It was unusual that he come in at all: he wasn't exactly what you'd call a people person. He looked around quickly, then focussed on me.   
"Malfoy." he said sharply, his eyes holding a sharp glint. "Come with me please." I nodded to Pansy who I'd been talking to, and followed him out the door.  
As we walked down the hallway, nothing was said. Snape seemed deep in thought, and he didn't even look at me. Just as I was about to ask why he'd brought me all this way, we a limping shape turning the corner bumped into me. The boy, as was revealed when he disengaged himself from me, stepped backwards as if in fear. It was Colin Creevey.   
"What are _you_ doing here at this time of night?" Snape asked harshly. Colin shrunk back even more.   
"I...forgot some p..papers in the Astronomy tower, sir." Snape eyed him suspiciously.   
"And you only returned to get them now?" he asked.  
"Yes..I was working in the library on a project until now, and I realized they were missing.." he shivered again, managing to look totally frightened. Snape seemed happy with his answer.   
"Fine. But if I catch you again it'll be house points lost," he glared at him, "understand?".   
I don't think Colin heard him because he was already halfway down he corridor. We kept on walking, and withing a few moments were stopped at a gargoyle. He whispered something to it and it moved aside, revealing a sliding door. After a few steps I found myself in a circular room containing Professor Dumbledor, Ron Weasley, and - hoooh boy- one very angry looking Hermione. I froze. Brown eyes glared at me, with enough feeling and vehemence to knock me flat. After a moment of silence, Dumbledor looked me in the eye.   
"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." He wasn't joking. What had happened? It had to be something about Potter, with only the two of them there. Great. Bloody Potter getting me pulled into something I didn't want to again.   
"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," stated Dumbledor, "so I'll not keep you wondering. Mr. Potter was magically attacked today by Voldermort." I flinched at the name. "It is believed that you, not being a..._ friend_ of his, might have been involved." My mouth dropped open. Accusing me..I could see the reasons why, but still..I had nothing to do with the Dark Lord's plans. I barely ever got wind of what was happening, not being a "trusted" member of their group yet. And that had been just fine with me. I didn't want to know. But now, I looked around in shock at the faces looking seriously, murderously, and confusedly at me, I knew that I _had_ been too close to the Dark side to be trusted.   
"I swear I didn't...really...h-how, what happened?" I asked. I hadn't meant to sound weak, but I guess I was surprised into it. This only made Weasley glare harder.   
"A green flash came from nowhere and struck him. He fell a good 35 feet from his broom to add to the injury." His eyes never left me. I looked up quickly as he described what had hit Potter. Before thinking, I blurted, "But I don't even understand how the _Padamenta_ curse works! I had nothing to do with it!" my mouth snapped shut as I realized that I had just given away the little I actually _did_ know. Ron snapped his head towards me. His eyes betrayed how mad he really was.   
"So, what are you saying?" he asked, his voice deathly quiet. "You're saying that you know the exact name of a rare curse that has barely been described, and expect us to believe you? That after 6 years of trying to hurt Harry," his voice was getting louder every moment, and his anger was getting hotter and hotter, "we'll believe you when you say that you 'didn't do it'? Come on, you gutless, half-formed, lying little-"  
  
"Ron."   
  
Hermione, now standing up with an arm on his sleeve, looked at me, her eyes clear with realisation and pain. His head swung around wildly to look at her. She took a deep breath.   
  
"He didn't do it."  
  
If anything could make him any more angry, she had just said it. He shuddered violently.   
"You believe _this_?", he asked, pointing at me. "He's lied through his teeth to get us into trouble before, and now, when it comes to Harry nearly being _killed_, you decide to test this worm's credibility? Come on, I thought you were smarter than that." he paused to let his words sink in. She looked him in the eye, and, her voice only a notch above a whisper, said,   
"He was with me the whole time. He didn't do it."   
  
Ron looked disbelievingly at her. He seemed to shrivel up and loose all his energy and anger. He fell onto a chair. He looked tired, worn, and most of all worried. There was silence. Then Dumbledor cleared his voice.   
"I think that this has been a long enough day for all of us. Mr. Weasley, you can go back to your dorm. Please don't worry, Harry will get better, just in a bit of time. Good night." Ron, barely looking strong enough to walk now that his angry energy had left him drained, left. We all sat still until we head the sliding door close.   
  
"Well," he started, then paused at a noise. He whispered a charm, smiled apologetically at us, then started again.   
"I'm glad that you told us that fact, Hermione. Without it, Mr. Malfoy would have been,..what's that Muggle saying? Up the drain-pipe without a paddle? Oh, yes, the river. However, I'm afraid that because there are no other suspects at this time, your actions will be closely monitored." He gave me a shrewd look. "Apart from that, you may go. Good night." Hermione stayed seated and, in one last look back into the room, all I saw was a head of brown hair. I walked down the steps and slowly out the door. What a night...  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
Dumbledor only kept me for a few extra minutes, probing a little deeper into my story, nodding his head, and punctuating almost everything he said with a 'hmm..'. Finally, he let me go, giving me one last piece of guidance.   
"Ron should be..calmed down by morning. Do explain to him - it will make things easier." I nodded, thanked him, and headed down the stairs. I walked out the door and watched the gargoyle close. Incredible magical things, I thought sleepily. Wonder what Newton would think of that.." I yawed.   
  
A hand reached out of the darkness, covered my mouth, and pulled me into a darker corner. I attempted to scream, but the hand muffled my efforts. The body pushed me gently but firmly into the wall to stop me from kicking out. I stopped my futile efforts. Who was this person? Was it the person who had injured Harry, now after me? Panic began to set in.  
  
"Promise you won't scream?" asked a hushed voice. I recognised it slightly, but panic clouded my thoughts. I started to struggle again. He (because the person's height, build and strength made that obvious) held me closer, hugging me against the wall to hold me still. He leaned his head closer to mine, lips only centimetres from my ear.   
"Hermione?" he whispered. The fog in my mind cleared. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. I relaxed in his grip. Abruptly, I was aware of the closeness of our bodies. Him holding me tightly against the wall, my hands against his shoulders. His hand having been removed from my mouth, was now resting on my cheek, stroking it gently.   
  
And you know what? It felt nice.  
  
We stood there for a moment, just comfortable with each other. Then the stroking stopped. My eyes fluttered open; I'd been so relaxed for a few seconds that I'd let them droop.   
Oh no..this was where his eyes, if I could see them, would turn cold and he would push me away, suddenly realising how wrong what we were doing was. I then would return to bed confused but with a little hunch that it meant more than I thought. Then he'd go and do something horrible to one of my friends. Right?  
  
Wrong   
  
Instead, he slowly, gently, started to pull my face towards his. It felt so natural. I let him lead me. His lips found the perfect place and we stood there for a moment, waiting to see what the other did. Neither moved, and instinctively I gently nudged against him a little harder, his arms encircling my waist and pulling me snug. It was a light kiss, not too long and when we came out of it, we stood for just one moment, our heads, noses, lips only an inch separate. For that one moment, everything came crashing back: the rivalries, Harry, the fights, the houses... And at that moment, we vanquished it. We broke through the house tension, the fighting, and could let it all to just do one thing: love.  
  
People often say that forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. Tonight as we kissed, we proved that theory wrong. Draco tasted just as good, maybe even better, when I knew that I could have him.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N** I'll leave it at that today. I'm afraid I'm leaving for a 5-day ski holiday, no access to comps, sorry everyone, so it won't be updated for at least that long =(. However, the series is far from over (as long as I don't kill myself skiing), and I will continue it as soon as I get back. Love,  


-Aikan


End file.
